Compromise
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: 7DOVP Day 3 Thanksgiving is coming and the girls make plans too bad they are at the same time and for different places.


**AN: This is part of Seven Days of Victorious. Thanks for inviting me to play. Hope you enjoy the stories I have written and those waiting for my other story I will get back to it this week. **

Compromise

"Yes I will let Tori know and we will see you then Thursday." Jade hung up her phone and set it down on the coffee table.

She went back to watching the TV and rubbing Tori's tired feet and legs. They were watching an NCIS marathon. As usual they were wrapped in each other on the couch. When they watched TV one was always laying with their legs across the other or leaning on each other. Since they came out in high school and then professed their love for each other they have not been all that far apart.

"Who was that Babe?" Tori asked not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Andre he is putting in a Turkey on Thursday for Thanksgiving and having everyone over. We need to be there by four o'clock. I told him we would bring a salad." Jade didn't give it much thought as she watched the shootout with the bad guy.

Tori stopped the dvd. "We can't go to Andre's house for Thanksgiving. We have plans Jade. Don't you remember me telling you that we are having turkey dinner with my parents at their house?"

"Oh I guess I forgot. Can't we go to your parents any time?" Jade tried.

"This is last Christmas all over again! I change my family's plans for you. You just had to go to the San Diego Zoo on Christmas day instead of visiting with my family. I gave in now it is your turn. You call Andre back and tell him we can't make it." Tori was steamed and Jade knew she was right.

"Well you enjoyed the zoo. You said it was fun watching the animals open the food Christmas gifts the staff made for them. That is the difference. You enjoyed watching the animals eat. I won't enjoy watching Trina eat." Jade smiled to herself. She went too far this time. Tori didn't see the humour in this.

Tori put her feet on the floor and stood up. She was heading for the stairs which told Jade that she was really mad and was heading to bed early.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked.

"To bed and don't wake me when you come to bed." Tori said starting up the stairs.

"But it is bathtub snuggle night!" Jade tried.

"Not tonight. You bath alone Ms. West." Tori shot the barb hard and fast over her shoulder and hit the mark.

"Now we agreed that we wouldn't ever use sex as a weapon or a reward. You agreed and now you are withholding….."

Tori stared her down and quietly said, "I had a bath this morning." Then she turned and climbed the stairs.

Jade was beat and she knew it. She had really screwed this up. Now she had to find a way to make it all work. This would take some thinking so she did what she always does when thinking clearly is needed. She went to make coffee.

About a half hour later Tori heard Jade climbing the stairs to their room. She would pretend to be asleep and see what Jade was going to do. She lay real still and tried to make her breathing deep and even so as to seem to be sleeping.

Jade undid her jeans and Tori heard them drop to the floor. She hoped that Jade would pick them up and put them in the laundry hamper, but she didn't. Then she heard her open her drawer. She must be getting a sleep t-shirt Tori surmised. Then Jade turned the light on in the ensuite bathroom and Tori could hear her brushing her teeth and then the toilet flushed.

Jade padded her way to the bed and climbed in on the far side. As soon as her head hit the pillow she said, "I solved the problem."

There was silence.

"I know you are awake Vega."

"Ok how did you solve the problem? Did you call Andre back and tell him we wouldn't be coming?" Tori asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"No, well yes. I did call Andre, but I called your parents too. I asked your mother if we could move dinner up to 4pm and told her that we would have to go by 6pm in order to get to Burbank. I told her that I had to go film a scene and that was the only time. Then I told Andre that I was working and we couldn't make it until 7pm. So he is moving his meal to 8pm. So problem solved." Jade had a smug look on her face and was very proud of herself.

"Ok ok that works time wise and all, but there is just one small problem with your plan Jadelyn West."

"What is that Victoria Vega?"

"We have eat two turkey meals the same night!"

"Well I guess we just won't eat lunch." Jade said laughing at her own joke. She then leaned in and kissed Tori and she kissed her back. "So is Jade forgiven?"

"Yes I forgive you, but in the future please ask about our plans first." Tori kissed her again and then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

She turned on the bathroom light and stood in the doorway looking back at Jade. "I am going to run the water in the tub. Bring that vibrating rubber duck I bought you."

The End

**AN: Thanks for reading this. Please leave a review. So glad I was asked to be a part of this Victorious week.**


End file.
